


A Little Late Night Relaxation

by piccoloh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Denial of Feelings, F/M, Light Bondage, Massage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and no sister issues for kiyo too woot woot!, ultimate talents still exist though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccoloh/pseuds/piccoloh
Summary: While working into the deep hours of the night in her lab, Miu receives an unexpected guest in the form of Korekiyo.





	A Little Late Night Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, not a JoJo fic? Unexpected! I've gotten into Danganronpa, and I wanted to write something for it. Rarepair much? Yeah, my friend and I have decided that Korekiyo x Miu is the best ship ever and that we're going to live by it no matter what. So yeah! I hope you enjoy it, as although this was a quick fic to write, it helped to pull me out of my writer's block. I'm quite grateful for that!
> 
> As was said in the tags, this a non-despair, no killing game story. The characters are still attending the Ultimate Academy, but it is simply a normal boarding school now. That's about it for things to say... so enjoy!

It must’ve been almost midnight at that point. Or past it… Miu hadn’t exactly retained her grasp of time at that point.

She wasn’t completely sure why she’d taken on this job, other than to be nice, which was quite unlike her. Kaito had asked her to craft him a telescope that could take pictures, as he wanted to be able to have records of the way the stars mingled in the skies above the Ultimate Academy. She’d hesitantly agreed, only after he had offered to give her his notes from Astronomy class so she would be able to skip it. It was only later on that she realized that going to class probably would have been much easier than this shit.

Rolling her eyes, Miu picked up her screwdriver, closing one eye so she could focus on the tiny screw that was dangling out of its hole. Just a touch more and it would be in… shit! The screw tumbled to the ground, and Miu dropped the tool in her hand onto her work desk, cursing under her breath. God, she was so tired that she could barely see what she was doing at this point, and her muscles were all cramped from bending over in one position for so long. Maybe it was time for a break or something. Yet she’d promised Kaito she’d have this for him by tomorrow morning, and he was sure to be bringing her notes by then. She would feel like an asshole if she didn’t have anything to give him in return.  _ C’mon, Iruma. Resting that beautiful body of yours is more important than that punk’s stupid telescope.  _

While her brain and body argued, Miu started to zone out. She was so completely fazed out of reality that she somehow didn’t hear the door to her lab open. God, all she wanted to do was sleep… maybe she should…

“Miu? Are you alright?”

Miu’s consciousness was snapped back into focus when she heard the voice, and she was unable to contain a squeak as she looked above her to see someone she certainly hadn’t expected to see - Korekiyo Shinguji. She barely recognized him at first, since he was out of his uniform. Instead of looking like a guy who had just stepped out of military training, he donned a silky nightshirt and simple sleeping shorts that showed off how truly long and skinny those legs of his were. He still had that stupid mask, though. What a freak. Miu stared up at him for a second, unable to think or speak. Why the hell was he here? What business did he want with her?  
“Miu, an answer would be much appreciated.”

“Yeah, yeah, here’s your answer - the fuck are you doin’ in my lab?” she snapped, leaning back in her chair to look up at him, meeting those relaxed yet always unsettling eyes of his. “If you’re asking for some weird invention to jack you while you think about humans and shit, I’m not fuckin’ available.” Korekiyo kept his feet planted where they were, although his eyes wandered from hers to look around at the lab, seemingly curious about all of the different inventions and tools hanging from the walls.

“No, I don’t think I require anything for that… purpose. I was out late for a walk, and I happened to see Keebo heading back to the dorms. He was a bit worried about you, and since I was headed down towards your lab, he asked if I could check in on you and make sure you weren’t working yourself too hard,” Kiyo explained, letting his eyes fall back down to gaze at the inventor. Miu tisked, pursing her mouth in thought. Oh, Keebo... he cared about her that much, huh? He was a good kid.

“Pffft… I guess that’s fine. So like… can you get out now? I’m busy,” she grumbled, glaring up at Kiyo. His expression didn’t change much, but his eyes seemed to soften a bit. Miu couldn’t exactly crack the code of what that meant.

To her surprise, Kiyo leaned against her work table, looking down at her with almost a sympathetic stare. “Isn’t it time you headed to bed? Rest is important for someone working with such intricate tools,” he suggested, and she shot him a distasteful look, clicking her tongue as she looked over to the telescope, which was sitting half-finished on the desk behind where Korekiyo was leaning.

“What d’you know about what I need to and don’t need to finish? This shit has to be ready by morning!” she spat at him, although Kiyo remained unfazed. She watched as he turned to inspect the telescope, his fingers tracing the curves of it, although he was careful not to touch. His hands were still wrapped in bandages, although Miu could now appreciate how slender and attentive his fingers were as they moved. Despite the fact he was a creep, Kiyo was… okay in other senses. Miu appreciated how calm and collected he was, especially around her. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside… people never treated her like this.

“Miu.” Her attention was caught when her voice was called, and she looked to see that Kiyo’s gaze had returned to her from where it had rested on the telescope. “I doubt Kaito would be upset. Besides, this is such a beautiful piece that it would be a shame if your tiredness caused you to make a mistake, wouldn’t it? Your craftsmanship is unmatched… this is simply marvelous.” 

For some reason, those words hit Miu’s soul in the best way. Kiyo’s compliment was so… heartfelt. Most of the compliments people gave her were empty of feeling, simply fueling her ego and helping her go on for one more stressful day. But Kiyo had meant what he had said, and it made her want to smile, although she simply blushed instead, scratching her cheek awkwardly as Kiyo stared her down.

“Y-You really mean that?”  
“Well of course. Your inventions truly display how beautiful the work of humanity can be.” Miu knew that a compliment like that meant its weight in gold coming from Kiyo, so she couldn’t help but blush more in embarrassment. Why did he care so much about her? What had she done to deserve that? Well, she might as well let him stick around if he was going to shower her with compliments like this.

“That’s t-too kind of you, Kiyo. Want to stick around for a bit?” she murmured, and Korekiyo nodded his head, looking down calmly at Miu. If she could have guessed, the way his eyes squinted made her think that he might have been smiling below his mask.

For a long moment, Miu and Kiyo simply let the quiet overtake them, only glancing at each other every few seconds. Miu’s eyes felt as though they may close any second, but she convinced herself to stay awake, leaning her elbow against the desk so she could cup her chin in her hand. Kiyo seemed to notice her tiredness, and he leaned in to see her more clearly, catching her off guard for a second.

“What d’you want?” she snapped, and Kiyo let out a quiet version of his classic laugh.

“I simply noticed that you were attempting not to fall asleep. Would it be a good idea for us to head back to the dorms?”

“N-No… fuck no. I’m still way awake!” Her already unconvincing argument was made even more unconvincing when she let out a big yawn, blushing at her lapse of control. Kiyo let out another laugh, shaking his head humorously.

“Is there anything I may offer you to help you stay awake? Coffee? Tea? Some food? A massage maybe?” At the mention of his last offer, Miu froze up. Was this guy really offering to give her a massage? She wasn’t all too close to him, and they even often disagreed in class over simple issues. But he seemed so… different now. His demeanor was more laid back (for him, at least) and he was being much more friendly in general to her. However, Miu’s feisty side quickly returned from where it had been shocked away, and she crossed her arms over her chest, humphing.

“What, you wanna give me a massage so you can get your hands all over me? Touch my tits, huh? That’s what you’re trynna do?” she hissed at him, although she was caught off guard when he simply shook his head, showing no signs of blushing or embarrassment at her comment. 

“No, I don’t plan to touch your breasts or anything of that sort. I simply want to help you relax,” Kiyo explained calmly, and that was when Miu finally couldn’t hold her blushing back any longer. She went beet red right in front of his stare, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Shit, no one was ever this nice to her, and so calm too! She was slowly growing to appreciate Kiyo more and more, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. Her, thinking this creep is cool? Geez, she had lowered her standards, huh? Well, not really. Kiyo was beautiful in his own creepy way, but the creepiness didn’t exactly affect the fact his features were simply to die for. Finally, Miu couldn’t hold herself back any longer, and she cursed under her breath for good measure.

“Fuck it, fine! But if you touch me anywhere weird, I’m going to kick you in the nuts!” Kiyo let out another small ‘kehehe’ before he went to grab a chair to pull up behind hers.

“I will be sure not to touch anywhere weird, then.” 

Once Kiyo had pulled up a chair, she started to tense up even more. Whether her tenseness was simply due to her tiredness or more related to the fact she was starting to get flustered, she had no idea. She expected it might be more related to the flustered end of things. 

She heard Kiyo sit behind her, but didn’t look back, afraid that she might further reveal to him the fact that she was finding all of this oddly… endearing.

“I’ll start with your shoulders. If you’re comfortable, we can move onto your neck and back. Does that sound alright to you?” Kiyo murmured, and just his voice was enough for Miu to have to bite her lip to keep herself under control.

“Y-Yeah, that’s fine,” she sputtered, cursing herself in her head at how little control she still had over her emotions.  _ Come on, brain!  _ she yelled to her mind,  _ you’re supposed to be the gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma! Not some… sappy bitch! _ But being a sappy bitch seemed to be the only thing she could really do at that moment.

Gently, so gently that she could barely even feel it at first, Kiyo’s hands came to rest upon her shoulders. His touch was so light and pleasant, not too cold or warm, not too rough or unwelcome. Even before he began to massage her, Miu had already started to relax, letting herself untense so that her shoulders could slump a bit more. Kiyo seemed to realize that, and so his light touch turned harsher in the best possible way as his fingers worked along her muscles, pinching and rubbing wherever he saw fit. At first, she was a bit taken aback and tensed up again, but a little rub of his hand along the crook of her neck was enough for her to completely relax once again. God, he was like some professional masseuse!  _ Ultimate Anthropologist, my ass! He’s definitely secretly hiding his true talent!  _ Miu thought to herself, which brought a humored smile to her face. As she grew more accustomed to his touches, Kiyo’s hands grew a bit harsher in an attempt to remedy the tenseness deep in her shoulder blades. Miu was so absorbed into her own little dreamscape that she didn’t even hear herself let out a groan of delight as he unknotted something deep in her muscles. A chuckle from Kiyo brought her back to reality, though.

“You’re quite tense, Miu. You should be taking more breaks from working, don’t you think?” The inventor tisked, shaking her head as he palmed the skin right where her neck met her back, causing her to lift her shoulders and groan again in delight, although this time she was aware enough to notice it, which only flustered her more.

“How the fuck am I going to take breaks when I’m the Ultimate Inventor? I’ve got shit to do. Tight deadlines, y’know?” Miu’s voice was shakier than before, and Kiyo seemed to notice, as his hands grew lighter once again.

“Well, if you’re on such a tight deadline, would it be better if I left you now so you may finish Kaito’s piece?”

“No, fuck no. That dickhead can wait. I’m getting pampered, after all.”

“Pampered, you say?”

“Yeah, pampered.” Miu blushed harder. Geez, Kiyo was really setting her off, even for her standards. If she wasn’t careful, one of the thoughts buzzing around her dirty mind was going to slip out, and then she’d been in for some trouble.

With only a little hum under his breath, Korekiyo continued, moving from her shoulders to her neck this time. Both of his hands expertly smoothed and rubbed the skin around her neck, moving up and down to relieve the deepest tenseness. She was almost in another world now, her entire body and mind easing with each second of perfect pleasure. Her sense of reality was slowly going in and out of focus, but those few moments where she lost composure were enough for something to slip out that she never thought she would say.

“Can you massage my thighs?”

Kiyo’s hands stopped moving across her neck, and she immediately started to blush, worried that she had said something too forward. But God, this was too good! She couldn’t resist the temptation that her body was pushing onto her. She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, but before she knew it, Korekiyo had stopped rubbing her from behind, and she watched as he walked around to the front of her, his relaxed eyes meeting her profusely blushing expression. But he didn’t laugh or tease her - that didn’t seem like a very Kiyo thing to do. Instead, he simply lowered himself so that he was kneeling in front of her, his eyes wandering up to glance at her when his hand came from his side to hover above her thigh.

“You seem upset. Are you sure you want me to do this?” he asked calmly, and Miu’s personality clicked, causing her to frown.

“Yeah, I said for you to do it, right? So fuckin’ do it. And don’t be lookin’ up my skirt, pervert. I know everyone wants these goods, but I’m not loose like… like Kaede!” Kiyo sighed, shaking his head as he looked down at her legs.

“You shouldn’t speak so lightly about your friend’s love life, Miu. But that’s beside the point. I’ve got to take off your tights and… straps.” Miu would have said something snappy in return to his comment, but she was too invested in her own pleasure at the moment. God, her stomach felt like it was doing flips, and although she loved it, she was getting worried that Kiyo was going to  _ really _ notice soon enough. What would he think or say? Would he judge her?

“Y-Yeah, take ‘em off.”

“I should? Not you?”

“Just take ‘em off. Geez, I hate repeating myself.” Korekiyo let out a small chuckle under his breath as he pulled her boots off. Carefully, he undid the straps around her legs and rolled down her socks, placing everything in a neat pile a few feet away. Even if she was still wearing all her clothes, she felt… exposed. And then Korekiyo placed his hands on her thigh. 

His movements were those of an expert, kneading a rubbing up and down her thighs with gentle yet firm motions. Miu couldn’t help but shuffle in her seat, trying to hide the fact that all of this was well… turning her on a bit. The way he kneeled in front of her, rubbing her as far up as the hem of her skirt… goddamn, that was sexy. His eyes were so relaxed, but there was no doubt that he felt the heat radiating off of her. 

“Miu.”

His voice was low and sultry, and Miu was caught off guard almost immediately. She did what her reflexes told her to, and that was to squeeze her thighs together immediately, worrying that he’d noticed the fact that she was quite aroused by all of this. That was probably the worst thing she could have done, and she swore in her head immediately, cursing herself for being so easily flustered. But it was much too late now. Miu looked down at Korekiyo, watching as one of his eyebrows lifted, and she could tell even with his mask on that he was smirking. Fuck.

“W-What’re you doing stopping? C’mon, get on with it!” Miu stammered, trying to distract both of them from the fact that her legs were now shaking. To both her horror and glee, his fingers started to trace along her thigh, tapping the skin softly. Those fingers of his, long and slender… how nice.

He looked up at her after a moment of staring down at where he was touching her, chuckling slightly under his breath. “I couldn’t help but notice that you’re a bit tense around here.” Before she could say a word, he had spread her thighs, tracing his fingers along one of her inner thighs… all the way up to her pantie line. She knew she was probably dripping with arousal at that point, but she had to keep her cool.  _ Deep breath, Iruma. You’re sexy as hell, of course he wants you. Do you want this, though? _

_ God yes. I need this so bad.  _ She would’ve never guessed she would ever even contemplate thinking those words about a guy like  _ Korekiyo Shinguji,  _ but there were reasons for thinking these things, and so she was going to let her body have its fun.

“Oh please, b-be my guest,” she stammered, and Kiyo let out another small ‘kehehe.’ His fingers danced along the hem of her panties until after a painfully long time he finally hooked his fingers along the elastic, pulling them down so slowly it hurt. Down, down her legs, until she let him pull them completely off. Miu watched with a twitch to her lips as Korekiyo held them in his hand for a moment, looking up sultrily at Miu.

“It’s a shame you let yourself get this wet before telling me. I would have started earlier if I knew you were in such a state,” he murmured almost innocently, and Miu gritted her teeth, looking away in a sad attempt to hide her red hot blush.

“Shut up, fucker. Maybe if you were  _ that _ horny you could have just ripped off my panties the second I told you to rub my thighs.” Kiyo let out a humored sigh, and Miu watched as he did something she’d never thought she’d see him do. Without a word, Kiyo grabbed the top of his mask, pushing it down to reveal his features. She was completely taken off guard by how beautiful he was underneath the covering. Thin, soft lips, a cute nose, and such delicate porcelain skin. Why would he ever hide his features like he did if this was what was underneath? Miu may have asked if it weren’t for the fact that he immediately brought his lips down to kiss along her inner thigh, causing her to let out a groan of pleasured acceptance. His mouth moved in a slow motion, licking and sucking in the best places, surely leaving marks she would find embarrassing in the morning. God, he knew what he was doing, and that made Miu almost… nervous. She had expected him to be some pervy virgin, but she was completely and utterly sure he had done this at least a few times before. Miu gasped and quivered as he made his way up all the way to her core, his hot breath gracing the sensitive flesh. Yet before he did anything else, he pulled his head away for a moment, looking up at Miu. There was a smile on his face, more smug and teasing than she’d ever expected from him. She had a lot to learn about this guy, it seemed.

“Well, unlike a slut like you, I don’t make my arousal known to the world,  _ Iruma. _ ” And before she could say a word in response, he began to devour her.

There was no hesitation in his movements. No, he dove right in like he’d been waiting to do this for a long, long time. Maybe he had, but Miu couldn’t be sure. Not even pulling away for air, Kiyo licked and sucked on her heat, his tongue running long strokes up and down, in and out. All of it combined was enough to have Miu seeing stars, and she had to cover her mouth to contain the fact she was gasping more and more at each lap of his tongue. He sucked gently on her clit, but it was still more than enough for her to let out a louder moan, her legs shaking in reaction as he gave plenty of attention to the area, slowly growing more and more rough with his tongue and lips, even adding the tiniest bit of teeth into the mix. Miu was sent into a new dimension of pleasure, her eyes rolling back as she leaned back into the chair. God, how had the night ended up like this? Yeah sure, she was sexy as hell and definitely deserved to be pampered like this, but by Kiyo of all people? She would have never expected him to be so smooth and experienced. Like she had said before, there were still many questions she wanted answered about him, although that moment probably wasn’t the best time, as he  _ was _ going down on her. God, she wasn’t going to last much longer after having been pent up for so long.

Korekiyo had moved from her clit back to the rest of her core, but now moved his tongue slowly back to its previous spot, leaning in to suck on her again. However, she felt this time as he brought his hand that wasn’t keeping her thighs spread to insert one finger to start in her, pumping it in and out lightly. 

“You’re tight… for a slut,” she heard him growl against her, and she couldn’t suppress the groan that left her mouth in response, her thighs quivering as she edged her climax, trying to hold back for as long as possible. It grew harder and harder as he pushed another finger into her slowly enough that it didn’t hurt but still sent a wave of shock and pleasure through her body. The mixture of his mouth and fingers was simply too much for her, and she couldn’t resist bucking her hips into his mouth, groaning and throwing her head back. She was so close, so damn close. God, that knot forming in her stomach was becoming too much to bear.

“A-Ah, Kiyo!” All her resistance proved to be futile as she climaxed, moaning and whimpering as he continued to pleasure her despite the fact that she had finished. The feeling of his tongue on her overstimulated flesh was simply too much to handle, but instead of pulling away, she knotted her fingers in that beautiful hair of his groaning and gritting her teeth as he lapped up every bit of her love. Finally, after some of the most painfully pleasureful moments of her life, she slowly untangled her fingers from his hair to let him lift his head away. Kiyo licked his lips, his expression remaining calm in comparison to her flustered, blushing features. God, how did he remain so stoic when he’d just eaten her out to complete perfection? Miu blushed harder as she watched him stand up slowly, her eyes met with the fact that he himself was now visibly aroused, his erection pushing eagerly against his shorts. She had the mind of an experienced slut, and so she knew exactly what was going to happen next.

However, somewhat to her surprise, Korekiyo offered Miu his hand, his expression softening as he looked down at her. But behind that softness, it was easy for her to pick out his hidden feeling as his eye twitched in impatience: lust. He certainly wanted something to satisfy himself, but as he had said before, he wasn’t a slut like her, and so he wouldn’t proudly show off how needy he truly was. Despite all that, Miu smiled, reaching out to clasp his hand, excited as to what was going to happen next. God, she could barely handle the waiting time between what she had just experienced and whatever he would put her through next… how positively slutty of her. 

When Miu first stood up, she was a bit shaky on her feet, but grew accustomed to the movement after just a moment. Kiyo kept a firm grasp on her hand… a bit too firm to be completely comforting. Miu gave him a side-eyed glance as they stood there for a moment hand in hand, neither of them making any movements to choose a place to partake in anything. Kiyo’s expression was stable, although a small smile was starting to grow on his face. A bit of an unsettling smile, at least for Miu’s standards when it came to smiles. Slowly, he leaned in towards her ear, still maintaining his firm grasp on her hand. His lips met her earlobe, and she shivered slightly as he nibbled along the edge of it.

“Say, how would it make you feel if I took you against your work desk? Would you enjoy that?” Kiyo murmured gently into her ear, causing a shiver to run down Miu’s spine. The way his words rolled off his tongue in such an effortlessly sexy way already had her dripping once again, and she couldn’t resist from nodding eagerly.

“Y-Yes, God ye-” Yet before Miu could even finish her sentence, she found herself being pushed into the table, her hands gripped behind her and her rear faced to Korekiyo. She could feel him gripping her wrists tightly in one of his hands but watched curiously as his other hand moved to rummage through the contents of the desk, seemingly looking for something.

“The hell are you looking for? I’m literally right here with my ass in the air… I would think you’d be a little more prepared,” she snapped, but no noise came from Kiyo. Instead, she watched as he found the item he had seemingly been looking for: a bundle of twine that she would normally use for helping with sketches or models. Before she knew it, she felt her wrists being tied together in a tight knot, not enough to hurt but plenty enough for her to be stuck with her hands behind her back. It was no use in struggling; besides, she was getting more and more turned on by the second.

Miu turned her head to look behind her, watching as Korekiyo pulled down her skirt before working on his own clothes. She was honestly a bit excited to see what he would have to offer her, and when he pulled down his night shorts, she was certainly not disappointed in the slightest. Licking her lips, Miu watched as Korekiyo grabbed her hips, lifting them slightly so her rear was in the air and so his cock had the perfect angle of entrance to her. 

“A pretty dick for a pretty guy, huh?” Miu’s response was met with a stinging pain in her rear, and a squeak escaped her throat as she looked away. He had really slapped her ass for that comment, and  _ God  _ did that send her over the edge. “P-Please, Kiyo.”

“Beg more, you slut.” He rubbed the tip of his cock lightly against her entrance, and Miu tensed up, a moan escaping her lips.

“Please! I need you to fuck me!” Korekiyo let out a small chuckle, rubbing his hand across where he had slapped her almost  _ too  _ gently.

“Good girl. I appreciate how obedient of a whore you are.” With that, Miu felt as he pushed inside her, her insides screaming at the pressure and pain that followed. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. Had she gotten rusty since her time at boarding school? God, she hoped not, or else she’d be screwed when she went back to the real world. Besides the initial pain, Kiyo was slow and accommodating, pushing in slowly inch by inch until he was about halfway inside. Miu was gasping from the pain of the stretch, but also from how absolutely wonderful she was feeling. Yes, she was on cloud nine! No more tiredness clouded her eyesight; instead, she was completely focused on the incredible pleasure that would soon come.

Taking her noises as a cue to continue, Kiyo started to pump shallow strokes in and out of her, forcing a few choked moans from her throat. Her bonded hands were clenched into fists, and her position allowed her to do nothing but moan happily as he thrust in and out of her, getting deeper with each second until she was sure he was almost completely sheathed inside her. The grace period was over at that point, and his movements grew more sloppy, each stroke testing her limits more and more. His cock felt so amazing inside her, and she couldn’t help but smile and moan even louder, her noises being accompanied by his quiet grunts as he grew closer to his own climax. She wanted this to last forever - that way stars danced across her vision every time he hit her sweet spot. She almost couldn’t handle it anymore. So quick? Yes, her own climax was already upon her, and yet it felt like they had only just begun.

Growing more sloppy, Korekiyo’s fingers dug deep into the tender skin of her hips, his thrusts picking up even more speed as he chased his orgasm. Lewd sounds filled the Ultimate Inventor’s lab, the table rocking underneath her as Kiyo’s movements became more and more brutal. She was so close, so goddamn close that she could almost taste that beautiful feeling on her tongue. Just one more stroke… God!

“K-Kiyo!” Miu moaned loudly, releasing and tensing all around his cock, which was still buried deep inside her. She listened as a much louder groan than she had expected from someone as hushed as he was escaped his lips, signaling the fact he was about to hit his own climax. It was easy to feel the rough movement as he pulled out of her, but she didn’t get the familiar feeling of come sticking to her back and rear. No, there was nothing.

“Get on your knees.”

Miu looked around to see Korekiyo looking down at her feverishly, his face bright red and his cock, which was grasped firmly in his hand, leaking from keeping his climax back as long as he had. Miu did exactly what she was told, shakily dropping to her knees and facing towards where his cock hung a few inches above her face. After a few quick jerks, Miu opened her mouth and was graced by the feeling of his warm seed hitting her in the face, even a bit landing in her mouth as she had hoped for. Although her body was still quivering from her release, she was filled with so much joy and pleasure that it was easy for her to annoy the slight tingling pain. 

After a moment, she looked up to see as Korekiyo released his hand from his cock, his mouth open to pant after such a wonderful session. Miu rubbed her face and blinked a few times to make sure that she hadn’t gotten any come in her eyes, watching as Korekiyo walked behind her to untie her wrists, letting her free once again. While he returned to his previous position in front of her, she shook out the tension that had formed with the bondage, looking up only after a moment to see Kiyo was offering her his hand once again. 

“Come, we should both get cleaned up before we return to the dorms.” His voice had returned to its normal sultry note, even if his face was still a bit red from overexerting his stamina. She didn’t even know if he deep down thought that anything they had done was hot, but she sure had, and that was enough for her. She was the gorgeous girl genius, after all, so of course she deserved to feel good!

Grasping Kiyo’s hand, Miu pulled herself to her feet. Whilst she was shaky at first, she was soon able to safely take a few steps, her own hand still clasped in Kiyo’s for support. Wordlessly, he pulled his shorts back up, smoothing his shirt to make everything seem orderly once again. With a bit of effort, Miu was able to bend over to pick up her drenched panties, pulling them back on just for until she got back to her dorm. When Miu bent over to grab her discarded leg straps and socks, she suddenly felt a hand on her back, and stood back up to see Kiyo behind her, a handkerchief he must have had kept in his short’s pocket dangling from his hand. He had also pulled his mask back up to cover his mouth, hiding his expression enough that she didn’t exactly know what he was feeling. 

“Why don’t you go sit down and clean off your face, Miu? I can reattach your accessories,” he murmured calmly, and Miu blushed, although a quiet  _ tisk  _ still left her lips.

“Fine, whatever. Not like I  _ need  _ your help,” she snapped, and she heard a ‘kehehe’ escape his lips as she sat down in the chair, wiping the come off of her face while he carefully wrapped the straps around her legs and pulled on her socks and boots for her. For a creep and a pervert, he did have his sweet side, Miu decided, although she knew she would still always be a bit weirded out by the fact that the so-called Ultimate Anthropologist was also the Ultimate Masseuse and Ultimate Kinky Bitch, and even more so than her on that second one for fuck’s sake! She’d truly been overcome by an unexpected competitor. 

After the two of them were at least partly cleaned up, Korekiyo helped Miu out of her seat, letting her find her balance once again. For the first time in what seemed like a while, Miu let out a yawn, blinking a few times to keep her eyesight focused. She heard Kiyo laugh slightly, turning to face him with a glare.

“What’s so funny, creep? I’m fuckin’ tired,” she hissed, and Kiyo shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. He looked so… relaxed, so composed. She assumed he was as much tired as she was, especially after putting in so much effort to make her feel good.

“I mean no harm. Shall we head back to the dorms now? Keebo may be more worried about the two of us than when I saw him before now. We took quite a while.” Miu smirked, shrugging her shoulders as the two headed towards the entrance of the lab.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go. He’ll survive his little nervous breakdown.”

“Miu, may I ask you something?”

Miu looked over to Korekiyo, meeting his calm eyes with her own fierce ones. Just looking at him was enough to relax her, any of the stress and tension remaining in her body melting away. Who needed a masseuse when she had that stare of his to calm her down? Well, she would never reject a massage, she knew that…

“What’cha need?”

“Well,” Kiyo mused, opening the door for her, the cool night air hitting them both in the face as they stepped outside into the courtyard, “I would enjoy if you would show me around your lab a bit more. I would be interested to see what wonderful inventions you’ve made during your time here.” Miu couldn’t help but blush, a bit flustered by his comment, but beyond all that, she managed a smile, nodding her head.

“Of course, Kiyo. You’re welcome anytime.”


End file.
